howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grapple Grounder
The Grapple Grounder is a very fast, springy, and dangerous Boulder Class dragon. It is snake-like in appearance, with four long skinny legs and a long body. The Grapple Grounder is ready to fight any dragon it meets, and it seems that this dragon shoots pulse blasts similar to those of a Night Fury. It first appeared in the How to Train Your Dragon game. Appearance The Grapple Grounder is normally red, with golden or yellow spots or rings on its body. It has four horns and its body is long and slender. The tail is shaped like an arrow and it has the larger wings than other dragons of the Boulder class. Behaviour This species is jumpy and agressive. Appearances The Grapple Grounder appears in the boss battle of the Wii game. Snotlout uses four Grapple Grounders in the Thor's Day Thursday Tournament. Beating the last tournament, you unlock the Grapple Grounder in arcade mode, and become a Dragon Master, thus beating the whole game. Their main power is their body size. Although it can't dish out fast attacks in a short time, it's magnificent speed takes it from one attack to another quickly. It has more stamina and strength than Night Furies, but less speed, power, stealth and firepower. The golden dragon statue seen impaled by a sword above the Viking fire pit in the Great Hall greatly resembles a Grapple Grounder. Other than that and the video game, this dragon has made very few appearances in the franchise. The Grapple Grounder also appears in the DSI version of the game. The Grapple Grounder reappeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk where it was revealed to be a Boulder Class dragon. In How to Train Your Dragon, a golden statue of a dragon impaled by a sword sits over the viking meeting table. This statue is most likely a Grapple Grounder. The Grapple Grounder then made its way to School of Dragons. Abilities and Description According to Rise of Berk, this dragon is the undisputed wrestling champion of the Boulder Class. It coils itself around its victims and squeezes until they beg for mercy (but they never receive it!). Grapple Grounders create beautiful waves in the sky while it shoots fireballs at its enemies. They prefer to constrict their prey rather than use their fire. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk. Titan winged Grapple Grounders are black. They have grey wings and a blue outlined arrow-shaped tail. There are small blue dots on their knees as well. They developed a pair of smaller horns and lose their body patterns. Also, they grew more spines along its neck to the tail, which are also sharper and smaller. Weakness It has slow attacks and can't dish out attacks in a fast amount of time, making them vulnerable to ships to fire. When this dragon is frustrated and has nothing to fight it may tie itself up in knots. This dragon does not know when to call it quits. Training Prove yourself as a worthy opponent by wrestling it. Trivia *The Grapple Grounder's head and neck seems to resemble a Hideous Zippleback's and Scauldron's. *Its appearance is very similar to dragons of several exotic or eastern lore, particularly the Yinglong, a powerful dragon from Chinese myth, and the Korean Lung Dragons who squeeze their prey to death and have long, snake-like bodies with four legs and four toes. *The Grapple Grounder in Rise of Berk is much longer than the one in the How to Train Your Dragon game. *The Grapple Grounder is one of the few Boulder Class dragons that has large wings compared to it's body ratio. *The Grapple Grounder in School of Dragons appears not to have a horn on its snout like previous versions. Gallery Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Fast dragons Category:School of Dragons